Sharp Pleasure
by MzaleYao
Summary: While the little blond acolyte, Dino, is assigned to scout for the search party, he encounters a demon of his past, a demon that he's had a crush on ever since he was young. Toal does not remember where he has met the boy before though, but that does not make the boy less of an eye candy.


**Authors note:** Soooooo, yeah, I kinda did it again (oops). Some times I just cannot stand away from creating this kind of stuff when the game gives me so much to work with... I love it!

I don't own Ys... In case you didn't know...

**Edit:** I just played the game and realize that there are a few mistakes about Dino, such as him being a deacon and not an acolyte as well as his clothing being blue, not beige... I hope you won't kill me for that...

* * *

**~¤* Sharp Pleasure *¤~**

Even though he was young at the time, the image of Toal Fact would never leave his mind. And there he was, in all his glory, that hair that gently graced his shoulders, the long and lean figure and the sharp and typical house of Fact handsomeness. It was all there. Though the hair had once been bright, golden blond, just like Dino's own, the grey strands covering the sweaty face were just as beautiful. But there was one thing that made him refrain from taking a step closer...

"Who's there!?" that dark and husky voice called and the boy stiffened where he stood. He had caught the man in a very, to put it lightly, embarrassing moment and the dangerous aura his body emitted was frightening. Topping that, he had met up with Galleon whom had told him of Toal's betrayal and was fully aware that the man was now his enemy. He saw him slowly come closer whilst not even bothering to cover himself up. The man wore thin body armour with decorating sashes at his hips and a blue cape around his shoulders, but his lower half had nothing left for guessing. He was very aroused and his face flushed, but the question would be if it was because of his arousal or anger due to the fact that someone interrupted his... Enjoyment.

"I asked you a question!" he roared, now standing close enough to Dino's face for him to feel the heated breath grace his skin. He was angry.

"Erhm... I am sorry, sir! I-I-I..."  
"What!?" he roared in the boy's face, pushing him, making him fall on his behind and drop that book he always held on to. "If you want to live, then start by telling me who you are?"

Dino panicked and stood on his knees in front of the man. He tried to, but tearing his eyes from what the man had attended to earlier was hard, though he managed somehow and did his best not to think the thoughts that crossed his mind. To imagine the great saviour of Ys had threatened to kill him! To imagine he stood without pants in front of him with claws held high, not letting his opponent choose wither to be scared or aroused at the sight.

"I am Dino! Acolyte at Solomon Shrine!" he almost shouted and buried his face at the back of his hands as he bowed down.

"One from the search-party, I suppose?" Toal asked and took a step back, observing the boy. He was sure he had heard that name before.

"Yes, sir!..."

There was a brief silence between them.

"Reah once told me you were brave and strong willed. Looks pretty pathetic now." the older said and turned his back to the other.

Dino looked up from his position and was about to speak his mind. He was not pathetic!  
"Why do you say that, sir?" he said and sat up on his knees, watching a perfectly tanned rump sway away from him.

"Why? You don't even try to defend yourself. Don't say you don't know I'm your enemy. I'm sure Galleon has told the lot of you by now." Toal said and sat down in soft grass, leaning against a small tree, just enough for him to rest his back. He had been in completely other thoughts, and no demonic power would grant him the stamina he needed to keep going where he was heading right away. He watched the boy's flushed face, framed by the straight boyish hair cut. He could guess the reason he was flushed, but distraction is a way to win without much of a fight.

"I... I am not defenceless, sir. I may despise combat magic, but knowledge of terrain gives me an advantage." the boy met the eyes of the older and he let his pride show if just a little. "In your position I believe a push into that bush of poison ivy would serve more than enough for me to escape."

Toal rose one of his brows and followed the finger pointing just next to where he had stood. To think he had not thought of that, though he was not used to less clothing than needed to protect him from that minor obstacle. The boy was smart, but now, how FAST could he be?  
"I admit you are correct... Though..."  
He concentrated his mind and called for his demonic powers and instantly found himself on top of the boy.  
"If you want to beat me you need more than petty tricks." the dark, growling voice said as he held one of his claws dangerously close to the boy's left eye while the other held his neck and head down to the ground.

Dino froze. He was not sure wither to fear nor trust the man. He wanted to trust him.

Dino had just been left in a corner at the shrine. The bullies of child-acolytes had gone home from their studies and he knew he was free to travel back home without trouble, but he didn't want to.

They would never hurt him, after all, they are all kindly spirited, but every day was the same. They would practice the magic of the holy bolt, basic attack magic, but he could never do it. The feeling the power it had made him frightened and the thought of using it against someone, even if it was to save the goddesses themselves, gave his stomach a turn. Once, Feena, the younger of the goddesses, had confronted him whilst the priest did its best to teach him the arts, but when he let the bolt leave his fingertips the power went amok and were it not for the goddess herself taking the blow, the other child by his side would surely had gotten injured. Feena had tried to comfort him but nothing would work. He cried and eventually left them all with Feena's blessing.

"Freedom is a choice and a privilege to mankind. You will not learn lest you want." she had said to him. Her face was calm and she had no visible damage from the spell, but to Dino it was only him attacking the goddess with evil powers and failing his duties.

He sat there in his corner. The other children were not afraid of him, because they knew that his magic was weaker than theirs, but still they bullied him for attacking the goddess and that he was lucky she didn't get hurt.

The tears came to him again. It was one month prior and he was still upset about it, but that was when a holy knight came by. He recognised him instantly, but he did not know who he was. Nevertheless he gave the boy a glance and went on his way, his bright golden detailed armour shining in the sunlight from the windows.  
Dino placed his face in his knees again. He held them tight to his chest and the wet spots on his white robes became even bigger.

"Hey there! You OK?" a voice said and startled the boy. The knight from before put a hand on his shoulder just in time for him not to run off and looked at him. Golden bangs graced the face of the man and he looked with concerned eyes at the boy in front of him. Dino didn't answer, but returned to his previous position. The man sighed and sat down in front of the boy with his legs and arms crossed.

At least five minutes went by without any of them saying anything, but then Dino asked, carefully and quietly, if the man was gone yet.

"As a matter of fact I am, but I'm still sitting here even though my mind is somewhere else. But I don't need to tell someone just as far away something like that, do I?" the man said. Dino looked up and was greeted by a handsome smile. He did not know who the man was, but he did know he spent a lot of time with the goddesses. He had seen him on many occasions.

"Would you like to tell me what bothers you, little one?" he asked and changed in his position. Dino gave in and told him, behinds sobs and whispers what had happened and why he was there. The man listened to him and nodded now and then. His face became serious and slightly unbelieving when Dino told him what Feena had said before he had left the studies.

"Did she say that?" he asked and Dino nodded, "... Do you understand what she meant then?"

Dino looked down at his stained robes and thought about it. Did he know? He guessed. It meant that he had to force himself to want to learn combat magic and that he needed to control it so that he didn't hurt her again.

"Oh? Do you really think you hurt her?" the man said and gave a cocky smile, much to Dino's annoyment. "Lady Feena and Lady Reah are both very powerful. They are probably more powerful than the six priests! Even if the whole class would try, they would not even be given a scratch, haha!"

Dino didn't really see the fun, but he smiled anyway. The man was calming. He sounded... Weird... At best.

"But it doesn't matter. What matter is that she did not mean for you to force yourself to learn combat magic. Even I cannot use combat magic, you know, and I still protect her and her sister." he said and his cocky smile turned gentle. Dino asked though why he didn't learn just like most other people in the shrine.

"Well, I was not good at it. My little brother is amazing at magic and I cannot even compare to him."  
A proud smile graced his face as he looked to the sky through the window.  
"I just mess things up. I don't want to use magic, because I have something else I can use. As do you, right?" he said and poked the blond boy's forehead. He was not sure what to say. He did have talents with healing magic, he was probably better than most of his friends, and he was good at scouting, knowing his way no matter where he was and even once tracked down a roo.

"There! See? I told you! You have something you too. Combat magic is not all. There are other kinds, like healing, communicating magic, scouting magic, buffing magic and more. Lady Feena wanted you to either choose to try combat magic or to do what you really wanted instead. She would never force anyone to do anything. Such is her ways."

Dino sat quiet some more before he realised that the man was right. It made sense. He smiled and felt that heavy rock leave his chest. He felt calmer and he stood up, becoming a head taller than the man and gave his head a hug while thanking him, telling him he felt much better now.

The man stood up and blushed furiously whilst stammering that he was indeed welcome before Dino went on his way, unbeknownst of the goddesses standing behind a corner, being present during their little talk the whole time, giggling until they choked to Toal's embarrassed expression.

Since that day, Dino had looked at the man every time he could. At first in curiosity, but later it became more like an obsession. He made sure he was never found out and the more he saw of him the better. A few years passed and when Dino had made his way from child to teen he began to view the man differently. At first it scared him, to have his body react as his eyes found their prey, but it was soon realised, as he by mistake entered a room to do shores at the shrine, that he enjoyed it ever so much. It was the knights quarter and he was to replace their towels in place of his friend whom usually did it, since a favour is a favour and promise a promise, and there he saw him. That wet golden hair. Those tanned muscles. That fit body. Every little detail of his beautiful blond curls well kept around his glory. He dropped the towels where he stood and went the other way as fast as he could when he felt his body hot and his pants surprisingly tight. That night that came after he would never forget as that image was printed into his mind forever. After that day, he stopped watching the man.

The sight before Dino was not of the world he knew. He saw the red eyes, the purple aura, the buffed body. It was a demon, no doubt, but still, in those eyes he saw that the man was unsure and confused.

"Wh-why do you not kill me?" he asked while almost choking in the grip. The demon looked at him and growled low in answer and the grip got even tighter around his neck.

"Why, I wonder..." it said and the aura started to fade. "Something..."

"Sir...?"

"QUIET!" he shouted. The aura was gone and his colours had come back to him. The claws had not moved an inch, but was held steady. As long as Dino did not move, his eye was not threatened to be poked out. "... Reah told me of you once... I can't seem to remember though."

The expression calmed and his claw reached lower to the boy's cheek, but still holding a choking grip to his throat. Though he could breath, it was difficult, and he was still slightly frightened.  
He felt the blade touch the smooth skin, rasping it, but not cutting.

"Seems like you like this attention." the man said and Dino opened his eyes to meet a smirk. It hit him like a rock to the head that he did. The slow strokes that was made by the blade down his throat felt incredible, sending sharp jolts of pleasure through his body. He was not experienced with pleasure besides what would seem normal to a boy in his later teens, though he knew exactly what the rasping did to him as it made a small, insignificant cut on his collarbone. Be drew breath and his eyes became wide as a tongue came down to lick the wound, the grey hair gently soothing down his face as the other moved the appendage higher until it reached Dino's lips.

Toal watched the boy as if he were to eat him whole, to consume him in a single bite. The soft, pink lips left sharp puffs as his own ghosted over them, but not touching. The boy was intoxicating and if he was not careful, his temptations might take over, but he also knew he had already lost that very battle to the demon. The breaths became more frequent when he let go of the throat and his hungry eyes ate the sight before him.

Dino was lying in the grass, his arms above his head, his legs spread apart, his hair a mess and eyes almost closed as his body wanted more of the touch. He was soon granted it, but not as he had expected. The beige robes he wore was the only pair he had brought down to the surface at his own accord, and he would now regret that decision. The claws slowly moved down his chest, making the fabrics tear open in the process. The decorations, pouches and several other accessories his upper robes had were completely torn as he reached the belt that tightly held the robes where they should be on his body. His body flinched once when the belt was snapped off and made a surprised moan he had not meant for his molester to hear. He blushed even more as the man upon him smiled in triumph to the reaction.

Toal knew he had the boy where he wanted him. It would not be long before the boy would beg for him, just the way he liked it. But though he was enjoying himself immensely he still had that feeling nagging on him, the feeling telling him he knew who the boy was. He was not sure, but a vague memory told him Reah had spoken well of him, as well as Feena had backed her statement up with a heartfelt smile.

"Sir..."

Toal met the boy's eyes and the word he said was just what he wanted, a plead. He put aside his thoughts and let his animalistic actions take over. He ripped whatever was left of the clothing with his claws and began his search for the spots where the boy would ache of lust.

"Do they teach this kind of sluttery now-a-days, or are you just a natural?" the man said with a voice that made Dino's gasping moans even harder to suppress. His almost naked body arched to the claws as they ran softly down his torso and up his thighs simultaneously. His life, his proud manhood, was still restricted in tight briefs and though he wanted to, he dared not reach to set it free. He ached, he needed and he wanted it all. Even if his innocence were to be taken with rape by a demon, as long as it was his idol and personal hero he would gladly let him take that and even more.

"AaaH! S-sir! Plea-"

Again his eyes met the demon inside Toal, efficiently silencing him. It was lusting, he could see it. He felt how the demon's heat wanted to take him and he slowly reached out to it. His palm touched the blueish skin and he spoke.

"Take me, Sir Toal."

Toal pulled away from the touch slowly and stared at the boy, spreading legs and arms without shame.

"I want you inside me..."

Dino reached down while smiling at how he managed to mesmerize the demon until he reached his buttocks. He grabbed them firmly and spread them apart for the demon to assault.

The demon huffed at the sight. He held out his claw and cut the dark blue underwear open so that he could savour the sight of an untouched youth. He grabbed the thighs of the boy and lowered his face to lick him wet. The fierce work of his tongue, preparing the younger for something as ginormous as himself, made the young blond chant his approval with several different curses.

The boy was lost in the heat the demon radiated and he loved every second of it. The amazing administrations of the dexterous tongue came to an end all too soon, but just as the boy were to question it he was pleasantly surprised by two fingers penetrating him. His whole body shook and squirmed as he was not sure wither the digits gave him immense pain or raw pleasure. His hands gripped his own hair as he purposely arched his body. The eyes that watched him wanted more and Dino was sure to deliver. He had fantasised during years what the handsome guard would do to him, and as shy as he seemed, Dino loved the way his body kept the demon looking at him. The erotic feeling washed over him as he knew that those kind and loving eyes he knew were actually watching him for once. Not looking, not giving a fast glance, but practically eating him up as if he were sugar coating being licked off by a hungry tongue wanting the climactic center.

Toal watched the body, the sexy little teen, Dino, as he finished the preparations. Both he and the demon would enjoy the boy. Seldom would they agree, but this time they did, even if for different reasons. Toal could see the longing in the boy's eyes and his diffuse memories told him that he longed for it just as much. He was something different, this Dino, boy... While his demon only wanted one thing: To please himself while violating the fresh and pure body and planting every little seed he had.

"It's time, boy..." Toal said and sat up on his knees, watching patiently.

Dino was confused at first. He slowly got up on his knees as well, feeling the wetness of the man's saliva running down from his gaping opening. Toal looked away, gazing towards the tower faraway.

"Reah would never forgive me for hurting you in this fashion... And neither do I wish to... I have yet strength to keep the demon at bay and whatever feelings in your heart, this will end tonight."

Dino watched the man's face grow slightly sad and realised that he had been given the chance to escape. He sighed and pondered what he wanted. It was true he and Toal would never have a future together, but did that matter? Was he that much in love? He had a crush, for sure, but in the end, the circumstances would never allow their lives to be intertwined that way. No, he was rather sure he did not care for the future at that point. All he wanted was Toal's affection, even if it was only for a short moment. He stood up and again felt his underwear choke his erection as well as the liquids running down his legs. The feeling was awesome, just as awesome as the penis he reached for.

"Then, sir... Let us end this together..." he said and pressed the hardness against his smooth chest, watching the man as he pulled his face closer. Their lips did not touch. They watched each other's eyes and smelled one another's breaths. Dino gently rubbed the warm and dripping cock with his hands and while mesmerized by each other they shared a caring moment. Lips touching, not crushing. Tongues meeting, not wrestling.

Toal smiled inwardly. Though he could not love and care for the boy on any other time, right then was when the little blond needed him, just like back in the shrine, years ago. He suddenly had it coming back. It felt strange... In a few seconds he would let the demon take over and enjoy this little boy who cried in the corner. Though he was now of age, he had to remind himself that this is for this boy that idolised him, the boy that kept following him around, believing he was unnoticed, the same boy that had caught him with a semi-hard-on in the showers. Never had a night with Reah been so awkward as he could not stop violating the boy in his mind.

Dino did not think the object in his hands would be able to grow larger, but as the purple aura covered the man he turned somewhat afraid of what was about to happen, though, it was Toal behind those glowing eyes and Toal would not hurt him... Much...

The demon pushed the boy down the grass with a yelp and took off his armour in one smooth movement. Dino stared at the body, even drooling at such majestic forms and shapes. It was an image fit only a god and he playfully spread his legs to show just how much he wanted him.

It took seconds, perhaps eleven, before Dino's mind stopped the countdown to when the demon was hilted completely inside him. The claws kept on scratching his chest, stomach and sides as he grabbed the grass above his head, singing his pleasure and groaning his pain. His insides were violated by the meat only the man of his dream could wield and with each thrust he arched, trying to get closer to the heavens.

The demon was violent and rough, just as Dino had expected, but it did not hurt him. Each thrust ending in a groan was quickly corrected with a better angle until it was certain it was aiming straight where he wanted. When the claws cut the delicate skin his tongue would like the wound to heal it instantly. It's speed was incredible and while it kept itself inside it occasionally pulled out to spit the opening wet again.

"O-o-o-o-ooooh, siiiir! A-AAH!"

The demon released deep inside Dino with a growl. It kept pounding, not even stopping to rest, though Dino felt the burning semen flow inside him as he was kept being rammed into. He took one of the claws in his hands and pulled it to his face and used his tongue to carefully cover the sharp edge with his saliva while watching the face of the demon as it drooled out of pleasure. The sharpness of the claws was the second most amazing feeling he had ever experienced, but having the demon lick his throat to heal the wound it had caused while feeling the hot and burning sperm of the demon splash as their bodies met and his own arousal spend its seeds, all at the same time. For a brief second he thought he had died, but when the demon pulled out of him and pulled him with it he was sure that he had, because only in heaven could he use both his hands, is face and mouth to bring the demon to come again, in his face, over his chest, in his mouth. He was not satisfied until he was sure he had it everywhere on him, serving as a reminder to other nights to come, a smell of afrodisiac that drove him mad.

"AH-! D-dino! Enough!"

Toal's voice broke the trance Dino had fallen into. He was still caressing the manhood of his knight, savouring it as much as he could. He looked up and saw a satisfied expression, decorated with a smile. Toal was smiling at him, petting his sticky hair; he was in indeed in heaven. He smiled back, a sweet smile that almost pierced Toal's heart. Dino slowly closed his eyes and snuggled down while hugging the still semi-hard cock to his face, licking off stray drips of cum. He loved that taste and smell of man, sweat, cock and cum, but most of all, the taste of Toal Fact, his childhood chrush and one-time lover.

When he awoke later he was met by the worried faces of his comrades. They gave him room to breath, but soon started to question him. Apparently he had been found wet and wrapped with a blue cape just by the base of the tower. Dino recognised the cape instantly and smiled as he could smell the remains of Toal, but was a bit disappointed that he had been cleaned from the wonderful smell off his body.

Even if not with him, he knew he would never leave him. Even if they meet as enemies, Dino had finally told him how he had been feeling for so many years, even if it was with a more... Primitive method...

A thought struck Dino as he noticed that Hugo recognised the cape:

"I wonder if that taste runs in the family..."

* * *

**Authours notes:** So, there you are. Will it continue?... Well I sure hope not because I don't have enough time to write more... But I might anyway... I likeded it, yesh...


End file.
